Music Made Me Fall In Love With You
by AnimeLover431
Summary: Hinata is the guitarist for the band Mangekyo which includes Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru. She become best friends with them all, but Sasuke is a bit closer in her heart. Why? Because she fell in love with him. Then something happens that makes Hinata leave the band. Can Sasuke and her repair their friendship? Will she finally tell him her true feelings?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the plot. _

**_Three years ago.._**

"Come on Hinata, you should try out for that band! They need a guitarist!" TenTen screamed. She grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me roughly. My beautiful friend is a very enthusiastic girl, she encourages me a lot, but I will _not try out for that band! _It's all boys for crying out loud, I wouldn't be able to handle it would be too much!

I laughed nervously, "Tennie, I'm not sure if I'm good enough for it.."

"Bullshit! You're the best guitarist I've ever heard! The band's name is called.. oh my god! It's the band Mangekyo! That band is amazing, they're known around the world!" she exclaimed excitedly. See what I mean with her excitement. I got to hand it to her, she motivates so many people. I take the paper out of her hand, I start scanning the contexts. In big letters it says '**_MANGEKYO_**!' is in need of a new guitarist, do you have what it takes? If so, come audition and see if YOU will be the next new guitarist for _**MANGEKYO**_. The audition date is March 25th.  


"Please please please do it! You could make it in for sure! I believe in you, I swear to God if you don't try out.." she said agitatedly. My patience is at a limit, so I just sigh in resignation and give in. "F-fine! I'll do it TenTen, but don't be upset if I don't get the spot okay?" I asked gently. A huge grin is plastered on her face and she hugs me tightly. I hugged her back, oh I have no idea what she's gotten me into.

Two weeks had passed and it's the day of the audition, I'm so nervous. I took my black electric guitar with rose designs on it, that's my most prized possession. We had been waiting four hours in line and I finally made it to my spot. As soon as we were about to go inside the theater, I froze up. TenTen had to push me inside and I was still frozen. She said fiercely,"Look. Don't be afraid to give it everything you've got. You are amazing. Tell that to yourself the entire time you are up there. Don't focus on the band members, focus on you and the music. Now go. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled warmly and I hug her as tightly as I could. I heard a bored voice yell,"Next!" I gave her a smile and I walked onto the theater stage.

A cheerful voice said,"Dattebayo! What's your name!" The blonde haired boy smiled hugely at me, I blushed. I said,"M-My name's Hinata Hyuuga." A tired pineapple head looking guy said lazily," What type of music do you like to listen to?" "Well, I listen to everything. I keep an open mind about music, as long as anything has a hook I'm there. But, I'm really into rock, that's what I love the most." I said quietly. A boy with red hair asked bluntly," Why did you come audition." I flinched a little, but I spoke in a clear voice,"I d-didn't even know about this audition until t-two weeks ago. My friend TenTen told me about it b-because she knows I love playing the guitar. I've never been in a band, I'm just au-auditioning for her. I've never performed in front of anyone except TenTen, but I've been playing the guitar for about seven years."

A spiky dark haired boy spoke,"Okay that's enough. What song will you be playing." I said softly," _I-Iris_ by _The Goo Goo Dolls_." He spoke sharply," Alright. You may start." I take a deep breath and I take my guitar out of my case. I sit on the chair provided and I begin to play.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow__  
_

_You're the closest to heaven then I'll ever be_

_I just don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight.. __  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I_ _am_.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_ Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
_

When_ everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am.._

I hadn't noticed that I closed my eyes until I opened them. I didn't even notice the tear that streamed down my face. I heard clapping and cheers from the judging table. I looked up at them in surprise, the spiky dark haired boy was wide-eyed, but didn't applause.I put my guitar back in it's case and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Teme, I think she's the one for us." the blonde whispered loudly. The two other guys except the dark haired one nodded in acceptance. He looks at me and then he tells them bluntly,"No." The red haired and tired guy look down and shake their heads. The blonde one screams,"You're such an idiot Sasuke! Out of all the ones we've seen today she outshined them all! She knows how to play! It's just because she's a girl huh? Why is it because of.."

"Shut up dobe. I just don't think she has what it takes to be in the band." Sasuke stated. "Teme, why don't you..!" the blonde said angrily. I said quietly,"It's quite alright really. I-I just tried out for my friend, if he doesn't think I'm good enough then that's fine. Th-thank you for sticking up for me." I smiled at the blonde and I grabbed my case ready to walk out the door.

"You're ready to give up just like that? What a waste of talent really. I expected alot more from you I guess I was wrong."Sasuke said coldly. I stopped walking, I put my case down and I walked up to him. "Screw you. You don't need to expect anything from me. I get enough crap out of people like you as it is. This is who I am, I'm not going to meet your expectations because I don't need to. You don't even know me, you have no right to judge me." I said without a single stutter.

I look at him once more and he had a look of surprise for a second, but it faded. His band members looked amazed, but the red-head was smirking. I was about to turn away, but then he grabbed my arm. He said quietly,"You're in." I looked at him in shock, he wants me in the band? The blonde one jumps in joy and gives me a huge bear hug. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, we're gonna be great friends dattebayo!" he said cheerfully.

The tired guy gave me a lazy one armed hug. He said kindly,"My name is Nara Shikamaru, welcome to the band." The guy with the bright red hair offered me a hand. I shook his hand politely and smile. He said quietly,"Sabaku no Gaara, welcome." The leader of the band put out his hand. I shook his hand and I gave him a small smile. He said emotionlessly," Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to _**MANGEKYO**_."

That was the day where my life changed forever.

_A/N: Oh my gosh. Hi guys. I know I put 'Changing One Another' on hiatus, but I'm reconstructing the entire thing. I decided to make another story, which I will enjoy writing! I promise I'll make my other story better! Tell me what you guys think about this one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls! That song is amazing. _


End file.
